


Soap Dish

by ComposerofDiscord



Series: Home [5]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Hernan, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Top!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: "All he wanted was a moment of peace and quiet. Not a horny Superman."Written for a friend because they wanted more bottom!Hernan.





	Soap Dish

The water ran hot. The steam fogged up the glass, further separating Kirk from the troubles of the world that resided outside the four small corners of the shower. It was bliss.

It had been a long day – week, month, of endless league business, research in the lab, and then there was Flora…

He loved her the moment her small fingers wrapped around his, but since she came, Kirk hadn’t had a moment to himself. He was exhausted. He was tired. His limbs felt heavy, and his head like the actual ten pounds or so that it was.

He turned the dial up. He stood beneath the shower head, letting the scalding hot water wash over him. As time passed, his muscles melted along with all the figures, numbers, graphs, and minimal mess up that occurred over the past few days was washed down the drain. Even the sound of water pounding against his shoulders drowned out the never-ending ringing sound of Flora’s cry if either Hernan or Kirk dared to leave the room. It came to the point that even if she wasn’t crying, Kirk still heard it reverberating against his eardrums.

God, Kirk looked forward to the day when she finally slept the entire night through. Then finally, he’d be able to get more than a moment to himself, but until then, he had this small little moment under the steaming shower head by himself at last.

The shower door opened.

“Flora is finally asleep, and I need you now.”

“H-Hernan?”

Kirk nearly stumbled back by the urgency in which Hernan had pushed his way through. Although a warm hand found his hip, and equally heated lips latched onto the underside of his chin, Kirk was missing the hot water from the showerhead that Hernan now stood under.

“We haven’t had sex in weeks, and I need you… so much.” Hernan murmured against pale skin. Kirk felt otherwise. The tile was cool against his back, and the water lukewarm when it rebounded off of Hernan’s large frame and onto him. All he wanted was a moment of peace and quiet. Not a horny Superman.

“Hernan… Hernan, the water… Hernan! You’re stealing all the hot water.”

“Oh, don’t be cold.” Hernan teased. “I have a way to warm you up.”

Hernan could have not said a word, and he’d still be as subtle as a brick, for what Kirk felt pressing against the inside of his hip was most definitely hard. Still, the man lingered over him with smoldering blue eyes.

It wasn’t working.

With a sudden shove, Kirk had Hernan pressed against the opposite wall, and thank god, the shower was custom made. Most showers had the shower heads built lower, but since the tower was made for them, and Hernan was quite tall, the head was high enough so when Hernan’s back hit the tile, his head didn’t collide with the shower head. Instead it was below it, allowing the hot water to rain over Kirk once more.

A smirk tugged the corner of Hernan’s lips at the tables being turned. However, his hand still remained on Kirk’s hip, as he wasted little time in drawing him close so that the water now cascaded down the pale back.

“Now that you have what you want, will you give me what I want?”

The hand on his hip slid lower, and Kirk didn’t stop it. After all, he shouldn’t be surprised. He should have known his moment of peace would be short lived for this wasn’t the first time this week Hernan had jumped him. On Monday, he had him pinned and stretched out along the marble counter top of the kitchen island. Hernan had gotten as far as unbuckling his red belt before Flora’s deafening cry cut through the room.

The second time, Hernan had been down on his knees, blue eyes issuing a silent promise before flickering suggestively downward. Strong fingers teased along the waistband, ready to tug, pull, slide them down Kirk’s long legs when the alarm sounded. There was trouble in Metropolis.

Now they had yet to be interrupted by any sounds of Flora’s crying or trouble in the city. Now, it was just Hernan’s hand around the base of his cock, as he skillfully worked his way to the head.

Kirk ground his hips forward although the motion made his back miss the heat of the water. Hernan laughed at the torn expression Kirk wore.

“I’ll keep you warm.” Hernan leaned down to whisper the promise against the tip of Kirk’s ear before coming to nip lightly at the outer shell.

Kirk inhaled sharply at the pinch of his ear coinciding with the tightening of Hernan’s fingers around him. He groaned, and placed a hand over Hernan’s, however he didn’t stop him. He shifted forward, forsaking the hot spray of the shower to align his hips with Hernan’s.

Hernan grinned. In the steam of the shower, Hernan wrapped his hand around them both before ordering directly into Kirk’s ear, “Fuck me.”

Kirk groaned. Even under the spray of fresh, hot water, Hernan had a way of reducing Kirk into a dirty mess, but Kirk reveled in the feeling. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the hard syllable that crashed against him in time with the tightening of Hernan’s grip.

He complied.

He leaned into Hernan’s larger frame, forsaking the head of the shower altogether, and rolled his hips up into Hernan’s waiting hand. Yet the friction he felt of Hernan’s cock against his, knowing that Hernan was hard, made Kirk’s head spin.

“That’s it.” Hernan praised him, and Kirk wouldn’t say he had a kink for praises, but at the moment, the words warmed him. They felt like the heated drops of water that speckled up and down his back.

“Keep going. Just like that.” Hernan encouraged him, and Kirk didn’t need to be told twice. His own hand came down to join Hernan’s as they both found their rhythm, nice and slow. There was no child crying, nor sounds of alarm. It was just the two of them in the steam of the shower, and they both basked in it.

Kirk inhaled sharply at the heavy thumb Hernan drew against the head of his member. He was leaking, he knew that, and now so did Hernan.

“Cum in me.”

Kirk stilled his hand for a moment to lift his head from the spray of the shower over to Hernan’s wanton look.

“We’ll slip if I do.” Kirk warned, and the shower was hardly spacious enough for Hernan to bend over. Pity.

Hernan seemed to agree with a low guttural sound that was too low to be a whine, but too high to be a moan. It was pleading and Kirk was never one to deny Hernan of anything.

Pale fingers gripped on the underside of Hernan’s left leg and drew it forward. Hernan was kind enough to do the rest. He pressed his back against the tile and drew his tanned legs around Kirk’s pale hips. Gravity was not a problem for Superman, which made Kirk scoff.

“I can hold your weight, you know?” Dark brows furrowed in annoyance but the small upturning of the corner of his lips belied his amusement. Pale fingers ran across the strong legs that held him close, and ended their journey in the curve of Hernan’s hips.

Hernan laughed. “I know, but if you feel like you’re slipping, just hold onto me.”

“You’ll catch me?”

“I’ll ground you.”

Kirk swallowed. “Is the lube outside the door?”

“Stationed and ready.” Hernan reported, which made Kirk laugh. True to Hernan’s word, the small bottle was right beside the shower door, as Hernan released Kirk for a moment to retrieve it.

“Aren’t you prepared?” Kirk squeezed some in hand.

“In more ways than one.”

Kirk rose a curious dark brow at the suggestive smirk Hernan sent his way, but the way Hernan canted his hips forward, although he hovered several feet from the ground, told Kirk he didn’t have much time to ponder.

Kirk didn’t need to be told twice. He returned between Hernan’s legs as they bended at the knee to cage him. Kirk wasn’t going anywhere.

“Worried?” Red eyes glanced down at the strong thighs on either side of him, amused before flickering back up to meet Hernan’s.

“Not about you.” Hernan replied smoothly, and his grin widened in anticipation when he felt Kirk’s hands on him.

Finally.

Pale hands ran up his strong thighs and gripped his backside. He hummed against Kirk’s ear, while his fingers tugged gently on the dark, wet strands of hair in appreciation.

“Oh… I see you did prepare.” Kirk remarked at the feeling of loosened muscle. “When did you have time?”

Hernan’s answer was cut off by the sudden fingers Kirk easily slipped in.

“Hm?” Kirk leaned forward to lick at the drops of water that ran down Hernan’s neck. “Did you do it outside the door to the sound of the shower?”

Hernan conceded with a buck of his hips and a low groan. “I imagined you too. Under the shower head… the water, running down your body.”

He was cut off by a twist of Kirk’s fingers and a downward press. “Oh, and what else did you imagine, Hernan?”

“Your cock.” Hernan replied shamelessly. “Long, and hard.”

Kirk hummed. “And did you bring yourself off?”

Hernan inhaled sharply at the sudden stretching of Kirk’s fingers. “No…”

“Hm, good boy.” Kirk withdrew his fingers, satisfied with what Hernan had already done.

“Hm, I have been good.” Hernan teased which earned a scoff from Kirk, but Kirk didn’t go into detail of how false that statement was.

Instead, Kirk retorted, “Your ass is good.”

This time Hernan laughed. A mirthful chuckle rumbled deep from his chest as Kirk seemed to capture it with his lips pressed against Hernan’s throat.

He would snap back another smart reply, but the way Kirk gripped the back of his thighs and drew them up closer to his chest, made him swallow the probably, not-so-witty words, but he didn’t need to say a thing. The look Kirk gave him said enough.

They asked him if he was ready, and god Hernan wanted to shout at him to stop being such a tease. Kirk had been driving him mad for weeks, and the vampire was clueless all the while, but the way the corners of the Kirk’s lips upturned into a mirthful smirk… well he got the message.

Without further ceremony, Kirk entered him with a steady single stroke, and Hernan couldn’t help but moan at the feeling he had been craving for so long. With Kirk fully seated in him, Hernan felt full, but not satisfied just yet.

He shifted his hips forward in a silent request to keep going. Normally when it was Kirk in his position, Hernan would wait for a minute or so to allow Kirk to adjust to the feeling, but Hernan wasn’t the patient type Kirk was. He’d adjust with time, and Kirk knew that judging by the smile that crossed his features.

He should have known, the smile said. Nonetheless, Kirk complied. He tightened his hold on Hernan’s legs to ground himself before he continued the slow, easy rhythm from before.

Hernan clawed the tiled wall for support before he finally found the soap dish. His fingers ran over the ridges before curling over the edge. He held onto it to keep himself grounded. After all, he promised they wouldn’t slip, yet the feeling of Kirk finally inside him was maddening.

“Faster.” Hernan gritted out.

“So demanding.” Kirk softly tutted. He leaned forward to lick the drops of water perched on the edge of Hernan’s collar bone before nipping at the skin.

Hernan groaned at the feeling. It wasn’t just Kirk’s fangs that were sharp, but the whole row of them. They gnawed at his skin, and although they didn’t leave a mark, Hernan could feel it. If he was anyone else, the skin would have torn.

But Hernan didn’t linger on it for long. He couldn’t. Kirk didn’t give him the time to as he picked up the pace like Hernan had asked him to. His fingers that gripped the underside of Hernan’s knees squeezed, and his thumb traced circles into the tanned skin.

“Hernan.” Kirk called out to him. His dark brows furrowed, and the rhythm becoming more frenzied than before.

Hernan held on. He could feel Kirk’s breath, hot and heavy against the hallow of his neck, and whenever Kirk was close to making some kind of noise, he muffled it by biting into Hernan’s shoulder. Although it didn’t break the invulnerable skin, it must have impressed a row of teeth on the curve of his shoulder.

Hernan shivered. He wanted to look down at it. He wanted to see if Kirk had marked him, but his neck was strained back by the feeling of his core tightening like a rubber band ready to snap.

“Kirk.” He returned as one abrupt syllable - in one quick exhale of air. He was close.

The teeth that once gnawed at his shoulder gave way to a smirk. He could feel it digging into him like the teeth had before.

Hernan nearly cursed him, but he saved what little breath he had on focusing to remain in the air.

“That’s it.” Kirk threw Hernan’s words right back at him as his grip on his legs tightened. “Just like that. So good.”

Hernan groaned at the praise. _‘Fuck.’_

Kirk hummed. He wasn’t a mind reader, but the silent curse was palpable by the way Hernan had tightened around him.

“You feel so good.” Kirk continued. “And you waited for so long.”

His one hand let go of the underside of Hernan’s leg, and slipped between them. Hernan nearly choked on a gasp, and let a curse slip. Kirk refrained from chuckling, but even if he wanted to, Kirk couldn’t. He didn’t have enough air in his lungs to do so. Instead he tightened his hold around the base of Hernan’s dick, and worked him in time with his thrusts.

“Cum for me.” Kirk breathed against the underside of his chin before nipping at his jawline. “Just for me. Just with my hand around you, and my—”

_‘Snap!’_

Kirk spared a glance over at the sound. His eyes widened in surprise, yet he wasn’t surprised enough to stop. Instead he chased down his own climax as he listened to the rapid beating of Hernan’s heart, and his poor attempts to slow his breathing.

When Kirk came, Hernan shivered at the warm feeling. His legs, although weak, continued to hold Kirk close to him until he was sure Kirk had nothing left to give. Even then, he held him close, and Kirk leaned into the embrace.

He rested his forehead against the bitten shoulder, and his hands gently caressed the legs he had been clutching to earlier.

He smiled, “You broke the soap dish.”

“I’ll fix it.” Hernan let out a breathy laugh, “At least you didn’t fall.”

Kirk raised his head from Hernan’s shoulder, his smile resembling more of a smirk. “Are you sure about that?”

“I didn’t know you were so cheesy, Mr. Langstrom.”

Kirk scoffed. “It’s from being around you for so long.”

“I’m glad you’re with me.” Hernan returned before reaching a hand out to tangle in Kirk’s soaked hair and pull him in. He slowly lowered his leg to reach the ground, the broken soap dish tucked behind his back as if Kirk didn’t already know about it.

Nonetheless, it didn’t matter. Hernan wasn’t getting rid of Kirk’s smile for he could still feel it pressed against his lips.

 _‘Ah, finally,’_ Hernan thought. ‘ _A smile from you to me.’_

Flora had been stealing all of Kirk’s smiles lately, but this one, this one was his.

“Me haces feliz.*

Kirk whispered back under the roar of the shower, “I’m happy when I’m with you, Guerra.” 

*You make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So months ago, I made a sims family with these two, and Hernan wouldn’t stop wanting children. Well at one point they had four (Kirk stopped wanting to have children after 2), and only two cribs could fit in the nursery, so I put the other two cribs in their bedroom. But with their bed gone, it was like, where are they gonna woohoo now? There’s no bed. Kirk, I know you want to nail Hernan. I’ll fulfill this wish. So basically these two woohooed in the shower until these four babies grew into children…. so that’s why the name Flora pops up in this. They take care of the babies. Woohoo, and then quickly hop out cause one of them needs a diaper change or something along those lines.
> 
> And then shower related things kept popping into my life. I was watching one show and the character broke the soap dish off, hence here Hernan doing the same, my one friend drew Superbat in the shower with Clark/Bruce, and I discovered shower sex in another fic. I couldn’t ignore the signs anymore, and thus this was finally written after months of promising to write it.
> 
> So thank you friend(s) for your patience, if you gotten down this far, and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed (even a little) of this terrible smut.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
